


lowkey wanna (fake) date me

by oatmoon (keureiji)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Romance, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Families of Choice, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up, Recovery, So here we are, Sorry Not Sorry, Sykkuno Protection Squad, The Comfy Cartel, and you know what they say, i do not like him, i was aching for a corpse x sykkuno fake dating au, i was shocked because why? and then how?, if ur his fan pls dont engage, its bcs hes the only streamer that i have had the misfortune of knowing, the ex in question is xqc, there was none, why you ask, write the fanfiction you want to see in the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keureiji/pseuds/oatmoon
Summary: the corpse x sykunno fake dating fic noone really asked for but i made it anyway
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 418





	1. sykkuno is this guy bothering you

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A FICTIONAL WORK. I want to get that out there first of all. Almost all the characters are irl in their late 20s so I aged them down to fit the trope and premise. They all go to the same university but with different courses!
> 
> READ THIS: I am aware that they all have different educational backgrounds but you are literally in ao3 dot com which means that this fan'fiction' is oh wow what a surprise 'fiction'. If you wanted straight up facts, I strongly recommend you close this tab and just go to wikipedia or sumn.
> 
> PS. Corpse is in his second year, Sykkuno is in his third year, Felix is in his fourth year. Each of those three's circle of friends are in the same year as them.
> 
> Sorry for the long spiel! See you on the other side!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you are here bcs you too have been watching their bare minimum interactions and decided that that was not enough, then welcome! we accept pro-yearners, so step right in! 
> 
> (im kidding please enjoy ^^ )

Corpse really just wants to go back home to his dorm room and make more music. He doesn’t really care about derivatives and such, but Calculus is a subject he needs to pass in order to get the credits he needs to graduate.

“See you later, Corpse!” Sean waves goodbye as he walks in the opposite direction, probably off to go find Felix. He’d come with him and probably meet up with Dave but he promised his newfound friends that he’d eat lunch with them today. He knows the guys ( Felix, Sean, Dave, PJ, Ken, maybe even Jimmy) wouldn’t mind though.

He met his new group via Dave who introduced him to Sean who knows a guy named Toast who has his group of people that are really pretty chill. Corpse has only met the group once or twice, played a couple of games with them (because apparently, they are all gamers, which really makes sense if Sean is the one to introduce them), and hung out for a date or two.

He likes this group, they are pretty cool, and nice to be around to. The group seems to know each other for quite a while but they welcomed Corpse with open arms, and Corpse is really thankful for that, because during his first year in college ( or really just any other academic year in his life), he didn’t really have a lot of friends. 

Not that Corpse has a problem with Felix’s group of friends, it’s just that they are a lot further ahead, all of them being seniors while as Corpse is just a sophomore, so Corpse does sometimes feel out of place. He feels a lot comfortable with this new group because they’re only a year ahead of him.

He sighs as he clears his head from deriving notations, kinda thankful that Jack had failed Calculus I and prolonged retaking it til his senior year, so Corpse doesn’t suffer alone through that tedious class.

He opens his phone and clicks Discord, checks the general chat to see where Rae said to meet them, but as he turns the corner towards the grove path that leads to the university square, he hears a voice so familiar even though it’s only been a couple of weeks of getting to know who it belongs to.

_Sykkuno..?_

“I-- uhh…. I don’t really think that’s a good idea, xQc…” the almost sharp words contradict the soft-spoken way his shy new friend said those words.

“Come on, Sykk. Why are you being such a crybaby about it? I’m literally begging for your forgiveness here. Stop being overdramatic and let’s get back together, yeah?” An unfamiliar voice suggests to the shy boy and Corpse can’t help himself leaving from hiding behind the huge tree he was hiding at and making himself known.

“Sykkuno, is this guy bothering you?”

Sykkuno has his back to him, so when Corpse touches the junior lightly by the elbow, he flinches. Corpse doesn’t mention the slight tremble he feels of Sykkuno’s body, and instead looked at him up and down, just to check him if there’s anything wrong physically, and then directed his eyes briefly to the guy in front of them before returning it to Sykkuno’s face.

“C-Corpse! It’s you! U-uhh..” Sykkuno still looks perplexed, his eyes darting from a random place back to Corpse’s face, probably not expecting the sophomore to initiate their first actual conversation like this when Sykkuno is in the middle of a ‘conversation’ with someone.

“No, no. He’s just..uhh….” Sykkuno still looks flustered, but in a way that looks like he doesn’t really know what to do in the situation right now. Before the elder completes his sentence tho, the blonde across them speaks up again. 

“Who is this guy, Sykk?” _xQc_ gives Corpse a menacing look, as if Corpse is the one who seems to be harassing Sykkuno.

The rude tone on the man’s voice prompts Corpse to say the first thing that popped in his head.

“I’m his boyfriend. Who are _you?”_ Corpse pulls Sykkuno behind him slightly, missing the look of confusion the other male gives him, feeling protective over his newfound friend all of a sudden, because it really seems that this _xQc_ guy is being mean to Sykkuno. 

_And what? Did he just say he wants them to get back together?? By the way he’s treating Sykkuno?? Are they ex-boyfriends????_

Corpse has a million questions flitting around in his head, but he stands his ground as shock and a bit of rage makes its way to the man’s face.

“What?! What do you mean…”

Corpse tunes xQc’s voice out and faces Sykkuno, holding him by the elbow, guiding him to face Corpse, careful not to touch the other guy too forcefully. 

“Are you okay?” His voice softens, because he maybe had just met this man, but he felt the urge to just protect him from all the bad things in the world.

“I…..uhh…. Uhmm.. yeah…. Yeah, I guess– Corpse, w-what are you doing here?”

Sykkuno tilts his head slightly to the left, his arm that’s not being held by Corpse raising his hands cover half of his face as he tries to fix his hair.

“My class had just ended and I was on the way to meet--”

“This is bullshit! You both aren’t obviously a couple!”

Corpse is cut off by xQc’s aggravated shouting, but he makes a show of glancing at the blonde coldly before he looks back to Sykkuno and makes a show of pulling the shorter of the two closer to him, making his voice loud enough as he asks, “Have you eaten yet, baby?”

Sykkuno, no matter how awkward he looks right now, seems to just now pick up on what Corpse is trying to do.

“N-not yet, b-b-baby. I was just about to look for you guys, b-but...uhh….”

Sykkuno’s trial at sounding convincing drowns in xQc’s growing distress.

“No! Nope. Nope! This is bullshit. Sykkuno is so motherfucking awkward right now. So whoever the fuck you are, can you leave us alone? I’m trying to talk to my _boyfriend_ right now.”

Corpse finally looks at this blonde fuming guy from head to toe, trying to think of one single reason why a sweetheart like Sykkuno would want to date this kind of asshole right here. He comes up with none. 

“Talk about _what_ now?” Corpse tries his best to sound threatening, but it seems like his deep voice isn’t as effective as he thought in intimidating people because xQc looks like he’s been through hell and back by the way he seems so angry right now.

The blonde scoffs in vain, and points his dirty finger towards Sykkuno. “Sykk, don’t bullshit me. You guys aren’t really dating, aren’t you? Come one, babe. I can see right through it, you look awkward as fuck.” He points at the two of them as if they don’t really fit right into each other and something about that makes Corpse want to prove him wrong. He pulls Sykkuno closer at the same time Sykkuno shifts closer to him. The small gesture gives Corpse some sort of assurance.

“Don’t you _dare_ talk to Sykkuno like that. He’s not awkward, that’s his charm. Assholes like you can’t see that.” He spits back, his tone full of venom, and gives one last glare to the douche and snakes his hand around Sykkuno’s wrist.

He tugs lightly, says to the boy, “Let’s just go, Sykkuno.”, and drags him away from that sorry excuse of a man.

Sykkuno follows Corpse ( well, technically, Corpse is leading him around), occasionally stuttering random word fillers but never really finishing it. They stop behind a building, Corpse finally letting go of Sykkuno’s wrist.

“Uhh…..” Sykkuno tries to speak, and Corpse waits for him to continue but he doesn’t, so the two of them just stand there awkwardly, both lost in their own heads.

_I shouldn’t have done that. Fuck._

What was Corpse thinking? He’s Sykkuno’s boyfriend? What in the hell went in his mind to pretend to be the partner of a person he had only met a couple of weeks ago??

But Sykkuno clearly looked uncomfortable earlier, and Corpse really didn’t want Sykkuno to feel that, but Corpse doesn’t know Sykkuno enough to judge whether the junior is mad or not because of what Corpse did.

Corpse chances a glance at Sykkuno. The boy looks like he wants the ground to bury him and Corpse says in his mind ‘ _same’._

After a few minutes of silence, Corpse decides to speak up.

“I’m sorry for butting in.” / “Thank you for saving me.

Sykkuno speaks at the same time, so they’re left awkwardly glancing at each other, eerie chuckles ringing through the air.

“You go first!/ What did you say?”

They speak at the same time again, and that seems enough to dissipate the weird ambience surrounding both of them.

Corpse decided to speak this time, knowing that Sykkuno is letting him go first.

“I’m sorry if I did that earlier. I just saw you in the grove and saw the person you were talking with and how he seems to make you feel really uncomfortable. So I just stepped out of the blue and pulled whatever that was.”

“Well for the record everyone makes me feel uncomfortable at some point, i think. But no, don't apologize. I should be the one saying sorry for dragging you in that mess, Corpse.”

Sykkuno shyly strokes the back of his neck but his words seem genuine.

Corpse nods to himself and decides to ask the elder what he wanted to confirm earlier.

“Was he your ex boyfriend?”

Sykkuno seems like he didn’t want to answer it but he glanced at Corpse and seemingly changed his mind. “I… yeah I guess. It's... a long story but...uhhh yeah. Yeah he was.”

“Well he seems like an asshole.” Corpse couldn’t help but say.

Sykkuno laughs behind his hand. “You’ve said that earlier. You got that from meeting him only once?”

Corpse tilts his head in confusion as to why the other was laughing. “Yeah? Shouldn't I?”

Sykkuno laughs again but this time it sounds a bit more depreciating.

“No, no, you should, you should. It’s just that it took me three years to see that.”

The warm atmosphere between them almost slips out of Corpse’s fingers but he struggles to let go of this new achievement. New achievement meaning _having his first proper conversation with Sykkuno_. Corpse had wanted to get to know Sykkuno better because during their hangouts, his contribution to the conversation is almost always him responding or laughing to any of their friends’ shenanigans. Corpse wanted to get close to someone a bit on the quiet side like him.

“That’s a whole lot of history that I need to catch up with then. I’m only on my first day!” Corpse tries to make his voice light (which is close to impossible because of his voice). It seems to be effective enough because Sykkuno’s eyes widen as he laughs behind his hand again in confusion.

“I-I-I-wha--?????”

Corpse chuckles, shaking his head as a light smile grazes his lips.

“We should go find our friends now, yeah?”

Sykkuno visibly perks up at that, like a puppy, at the first chance of escape.

“Y-yeah, let’s go!”

As they walk the path towards the square in small talk about their classes, Corpse laughs at himself, wondering just what he got himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear it gets better? i think? i actually dont know and only time will tell


	2. sykkuno has a growing tab of men who simps for him and corpse has set a new record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> corpse and toast are the founders of the sykkuno protection squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive written a couple of chapter drafts ahead but im not sure if i can write and upload it this week bcs i have midterms and deadlines to meet! hope you guys can stick around because hohoho i have so much in store for this fic omg  
> (this is unbetad bcs i wrote this during my calculus lecture yesterday and have not found the time yet to check for errors so i apologize if you encounter some!)
> 
> also, thank you for your comments! i really really reaaaally appreciate them <3 enjoy reading :D

“YOU’RE SYKKUNO’S  _ WHAT  _ NOW _?”  _ Rachel’s voice raises to perhaps a hundred decibels as she rises from her seat to narrow her eyes towards the two in question.

“His boyfriend.” Corpse says monotonously, as he sips his iced coffee passively.

They’re currently in the nearest Starbucks from campus after meeting each other at the square earlier. Toast, Lily, Rae, Leslie and Peter were waiting for them earlier and all of them were shocked that Sykkuno and Corpse came together, knowing that the two were not close yet. When asked, the both of them just said that they’d tell them once they settle down to the place they’re going to eat lunch at. Starbucks turns out to be that place because they told they were all lazy to pick out a place and it’s the nearest food establishment (Toast argues that it’s technically a coffee shop but Lily says they have sandwiches there so it’s fine) so fifteen minutes later after getting their orders placed and settling in the corner of the shop, Corpse retells what happened prior to meeting up with them (because Sykkuno doesn’t really know how to retell it, to be honest.).

“I- WHAT- HOW- WHY??  _ SYKKUNO???? IS THIS TRUE?”  _ Rae is on a rampage, her hands all over the place as she alternates looking between Corpse who continues to eat in peace and Sykkuno who’s sipping his drink all the while sinking further down the couch in embarrassment.

“Rae, calm down.” It’s Corpse who says this, but apparently Rae doesn’t hear him because Sykkuno says at the same time, “Y-yeah, I guess?? I don’t actually know what happened...”

“I-wha--?!  _ HOW  _ COULD YOU NOT TELL YOU’VE GAINED A BOYFRIEND?” Rae fumbles once again and Lily and Fuslie giggles all the while trying to get Rae to take a seat once again.

“I-- uhh, it all happened so fast? And uhhhh---” It’s Sykkuno’s turn to awkwardly wave his hand around in hopes of conveying what he’s trying to say. But nothing comes out, so he looks at Corpse for help.

Because Sykkuno is genuinely confused! He was just getting out of his class, walking his way down to meet up with his friends for lunch, when all of a sudden, his ex- _ boyfriend  _ pulls him behind some tree and begs for his forgiveness. Then, a friend he barely knows suddenly comes out of nowhere, stands up for him, and pretended to be his  _ current boyfriend _ , calls his ex an asshole in front of him, and drags Sykkuno away like an anime protagonist saving a poor unassuming soul. Sykkuno is still recovering from a whiplash.

“Look, man, that xQc was really being an asshole. I don’t really know what dynamics Sykkuno looks for in his relationship, but I know abuse when I see one.” Corpse says, voice dripping in venom as if he’s really mad about the whole situation. 

Sykkuno feels guilt rise at the back of his throat. 

Corpse then looks at Sykkuno and mistakes the guilt for something else because he’s stiff all of a sudden and says to Sykkuno, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that you can’t decide for yourself but--”

Sykkuno shakes his head, about to tell Corpse that Sykkuno should be the one to apologize and that he’s right anyway, but Toast beats him to it, speaking for the first time since hearing the story.

“No, Corpse, you did good. xQc is indeed an asshole and Sykkuno’s stupid for not seeing it sooner.” Corpse looks like he’s offended because of what Toast said but Sykkuno makes a show of nodding his head in agreement. Corpse may think that Toast is being an asshole as well, but Sykkuno knows that Toast is genuinely like that. Afterall, it was Toast who helped Sykkuno the most to come out of his high walls back when he and xQc had just broken up.

“He knows better now, don’t you, Sykkuno?” Toast looks at him in challenge, and Sykkuno nods once again. “Yeah, yeah. I’m trying to be, so you don’t really need to feel conflicted about this, Corpse. I really appreciate what you did for me.”

Sykkuno gives Corpse a small smile and that seems to calm down the youngest addition to their group.

“Wait, so does that mean Corpse is the fastest so far as being one of Sykkuno’s simps?” Peter asks, giving Sykkuno a wiggle of eyebrows, and causing Rae and the others to laugh out loud.

“Oh! He is, isn’t he?” Leslie asks in faux contemplation, even stroking her chin as she pretends to think it over.

“What’s that?” Corpse asks around the table, as they all fall into mindless chatter about this and that.

It’s Lily who turns to Corpse and pats him lightly on the shoulder as if comforting him, telling him, “You see, Corpse, Sykkuno has this ongoing  _ tab _ of  _ men _ . You know, _ Sykkuno _ , right? He’s sweet, yeah, he’s shy, and just has this vibes of being the main protagonist in an anime harem--”

“Lily!” Sykkuno shouts in embarrassment but Lily just gives him a look as if asking ‘ _ what? I’m just telling the truth!’. _

Sykkuno wishes the ground would open up and bury him alive because Corpse is giving him a once-over in confusion, but agrees to what Lily is spouting about.

“--and so, our Sykkuno here, because his friends are really loud and all over the place, it gives him a chance to meet new people, right? Right! So, whenever we go somewhere and introduce him to some of our friends outside the group, there will always, and I mean  _ always _ be someone there that will simp for Sykkuno. Some of them take time, some of them don’t and currently the record holder for the quickest to simp for Sykkuno is around three weeks. Which is some guy named Ludwig from the Business Management course!”

Lily explains with amazing patience, as if she’s genuinely enjoying elaborating to Corpse this inside joke of theirs that has been going on for years. “But you, Corpse, have only been with our group for a week or two, and yet here we are! Sykkuno’s your boyfriend! Or fake boyfriend, but still, yay!” 

Lily smiles at Corpse menacingly and even though Lily is only five foot three, she manages to look intimidating as she says cheerfully, “Welcome to the group, Corpse! Hurt Sykkuno and I will hunt you down, oki?” 

Corpse looks at Sykkuno in vain but Sykkuno just shrugs, used to his friends being overly dramatic, and just signals to Corpse to go along with it. 

Corpse chuckles nervously but still, he nods and salutes even as he says. “Yes, Lily.”

_ Jesus, what’s with all the unnecessary things? It’s only for today, anyway _ .

**Apparently,** it is  _ not _ only for today.

A couple of days have passed since that incident and Sykkuno can a hundred percent say that Corpse has fully been accepted into the group. So far he’s met Abe, Tina, Wendy, Aria, John, Hafu, Michael, Poki, Janet, Scarra, Jodi, Ash, Miyoung, Yvonne, Brodin, Edison and Ryan. It seems a lot for Sykkuno but Corpse surprisingly handles it easily, casually being able to strike up a conversation with them (which is rare: because their schedules almost always never match). It’s an easy transition, and Corpse feels like someone he’s known for a lot longer than a month, so it’s really nice. Like really, really nice.

But then:

“Hey, Sykk!” 

Toast, Corpse and Sykkuno all turn around to see who it was. The three of them are on the way to the Arts Building, about to fetch Rae, Janet and Poki to go and head over to Leslie’s house and hangout.

It’s xQc, who runs out from a building, waving his hands and smiling at them, seemingly out of character.

“What in the everliving fuck…?” It’s Toast who whispers this, seemingly on par with what Sykkuno feels right now. 

_ Utter. Confusion. _

“Sykkuno, hey!” xQc reaches them, even flashes Corpse and Toast a smile, although albeit smaller, before beaming back to Sykkuno full force.

“Uhh, hey…?” Sykkuno replies weakly, still addled by xQc’s weird behaviour. xQc  _ never _ does this: as in greet Sykkuno like he didn’t break the man’s heart and his entire self-esteem a few months ago.

“Yeah! Hi, how are you guys?” the blonde asks, but nobody answers him, because Toast and Corpse didn’t even bother to greet him back, and Sykkuno is genuinely confused how to respond to this odd situation.

“We’re fine! Uhh, yeah, fine. We’re just on the way to the College of Fine Arts. How about you?” Sykkuno tries to compensate for his friends’ lack of response, but xQc seems undeterred by this and continues to smile at Sykkuno creepily.

“Oh! I’m actually looking for you, to be honest!”

“Uhh, why?” Sykkuno’s brows furrow. xQc looking for  _ him _ ?

“Because I wanted to invite you to a party! You see, Halloween’s coming up, right?”

xQc looks at Sykkuno expectedly, so Sykkuno hesitantly nods.

“So, there’s this super popular guy from Computer Science, his name is Dream. I don’t know if you’ve heard of him but his fraternity, Sigma Mu Pi, is holding their annual Hallo Bang at their frat house and naturally, friends of friends of friends are invited. I’m a friend of a friend of a friend of Dream so I got an invite and well, I wanted to invite you guys if you wanted to come along!”

Sykkuno tries to process what he’s heard, a stranger’s name floating around in there,a party that’s supposedly famous but he hasn’t really heard of until now, and his ex-boyfriend inviting him to a party  _ which he never did, even back when they were together-- _

Sykkuno tries to clear his head, because clearly it’s not the time to think about that now.

A few quiet beats pass and Sykkuno is really about to pass out from the awkwardness but Corpse speaks up.

“I  _ actually  _ know Dream myself.” Corpse says this with a cold look on his face, and Sykkuno watches as the smile in xQc’s face slips off for a second before it widens even more.

“Oh! Corpse, hi! Y-you do?” xQc tries to cover up his stutter, but Corpse is closer to Sykkuno now than before, and he looms over both of them, with Toast crossing his arms from behind.

“Yeah.” Corpse says, not bothering to add more to it.  _ Sykkuno doesn’t even know who Dream is. _

“So, anyway, you’re coming then, right? Because I have someone I wanted you to meet!” 

xQc perks up.

“Me?” Sykkuno is honestly so confused. When has xQc ever introduced him to someone else? He’d always tell Sykkuno to never meet his friends back then…

“Yeah! My new boyfriend!” xQc laughs, and right there is when Sykkuno understands what all of this means.

“Your boyfriend…?” 

“Yeah, Sykk! Look, that thing behind the tree a couple of weeks ago? Forget it! It’s all in the past now, right? And what better way could we move on from all of that is to introduce ourselves to the people who make us happy now, right?”

“ _ If this is his pathetic try at a very shitty apology, then he’s for sure setting a world record. _ ” 

Sykkuno hears Toast whisper from behind him, but Sykkuno doesn’t look back at him and takes the Trojan horse without looking at its mouth.

“I...uhh…yeah….” Sykkuno glances at Corpse, for the lack of better thing to do. He wants to get out of here.

“Great! I can’t wait for you to meet him! Ugh, he’s just so amazing! He’s so bubbly and I’m never bored of him, I just want to listen to him for hours and hours and he’s so confident in everything he does that it’s so attractive--”

Sykkuno feels like he’s been thrown over a pool of ice, as he stands there and finally understands what xQc is trying to do. He  _ knows  _ what his ex-boyfriend is trying to do, but he just stands there not doing nor saying anything, because as xQc tries to target each of his insecurities one by one, Sykkuno freezes up more and more.

Sykkuno feels cold until a warm hand snakes around his wrist to hold Sykkuno’s palm, and a deep voice going, “Yeah, dude, we’ll come. I’ll tell Dream, yeah? Thanks.”

And then, Corpse pulls Sykkuno away from there, with a fuming Toast marching right behind them.

When they got to a corner where xQc is out of sight anymore, Corpse lets go of Sykkuno’s hand. Sykkuno almost wanted to take it back. He feels cold.

“That fucker-- I’m so fucking mad, I should’ve known the moment he pulled that shitty grin that he’ll do no good-- Oh my---” Toast marches back and forth, agitated steps not helping at all to calm Sykkuno’s nerves.

“Toast, it’s okay, calm do-” Sykkuno tries to soothe his best friend. Toast looked like he’ll snap Sykkuno’s neck instead, but one look at his face, and all the frustration melts down. He sighs heavily and rolls his eyes at Sykkuno. 

“Shut up, Sykkuno. We are  _ so _ going to that party. I know Hallo Bang, they hold annual games and I know for a fact that that competitive cow is going to join. I’m going to beat that motherfucker up at his own game. Corpse! You meant that, right? You know Dream?”

“Yeah. He did invite me but I wasn’t really planning to go. But plans change so don’t worry, I’ll get us in.”

“Perfect, perfect!” Toast even laughs maniacally, and that somehow soothes Sykkuno’s nerves, glad that his best friend is back to being the usual Toast.

“Come on, let’s go find the girls. I can’t wait to go to Leslie’s and plan with them that douche’s deathday.” Toast says again and doesn’t wait for them, makes his way towards the CFA building at a menacing pace.

“Corpse, you don’t have to do that! We can just not come, you know? Ignore xQc because I don’t want to stoop down his level. Ignore Toast even, because Toast really just likes inciting chaos every now and then. Ignore me because i’m fine, okay?” Sykkuno tries to plead, the guilt yet again making its way at the back of his throat, because Corpse can’t keep getting dragged into this. 

“Sykkuno.” Corpse’s voice is hard, but not intimidating. He just sounds very determined. 

“I don’t care if you call me as petty as xQc but I’m with Toast in this one. That motherfucker will not get away for hurting you. Trust me, Sykkuno, yeah?” Corpse places his hand on Sykkuno’s shoulder and squeezes lightly.

Sykkuno sighs fondly, laughing at how strong Toast seems to rub off on Corpse.

“There’s no stopping you, is there?”

“Nah, man. Come on, we have things to do.” Corpse snakes his hand down to Sykkuno’s hand again and pulls. Sykkuno’s eyes remain there, his heart flooding with warmth, glad to have such great friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am only just getting into dream smp but i like them so far so there's that! (but fr i have no idea how to catch up with so many hours of content halp)  
> nothing really happened yet but i hope you appreciate the calm before the storm lol
> 
> and if you liked it, please consider leaving kudos and comments, i like those very much :>

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! You've made it! Thank you so much!
> 
> If you liked the fic, please do consider leaving a kudos or a comment because that's literally the fuel to my soul :D
> 
> also, yall alr know where the title came from yeah? ;)


End file.
